


Богини [collages]

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Спецквест [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Canon Compliant, Collage, Gen, Tumblr, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Тема спецквеста: божественное.Беллона — Богиня неистовой войныФидес — Богиня преданностиВеста —  Богиня семейного очага
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Спецквест [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197044
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Богини [collages]

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: божественное.  
> Беллона — Богиня неистовой войны  
> Фидес — Богиня преданности  
> Веста — Богиня семейного очага

|   
  
---|---  
  
[**Открыть в полном размере**](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bmos.jpg)

| 

[**Открыть в полном размере**](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bmor.jpg)  
  
[**Открыть в полном размере**](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bmoq.jpg)

  



End file.
